<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter to DMW readers by purplejabberwock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215470">Letter to DMW readers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejabberwock/pseuds/purplejabberwock'>purplejabberwock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant: Dead Men Walking [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nonfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejabberwock/pseuds/purplejabberwock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About the date of the next fic: there’s good news and bad news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant: Dead Men Walking [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/49976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letter to DMW readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have good news and bad news. The good news is that yes, I’m still writing DMW. The bad news is that nothing is going to be ready on Valentine’s.</p><p>It turns out that a global pandemic really gets in the way of doing sustainably creative things … and the truth is that I’m not totally sure I’ll still have a roof over my head come the end of March. All of my time and energy lately has been dedicated to making sure I keep having a place to live in, which means I haven’t had much left for writing.</p><p>It sucks, and I’m sorry. I really don’t like breaking promises, especially if any of you have been holding onto the idea of the next fic to keep yourselves going. I didn’t want to leave you all hanging without a word come Valentine’s, though, so here it is.</p><p>I can’t say when the next one will be out — I can’t see far enough ahead for that — but I am still aiming for it to be done in 2021, for whatever that’s worth. If I have any updates which aren’t the fic itself, I’ll probably use this as a base for it, and delete it or segue it into the fic itself when it's done.</p><p>Please stay as safe as you possibly can. 2020 is over, but the fallout isn’t. So if you’re somewhere that’s still in strife, stay in, mask up, and take care of yourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>